


Hacked

by startwithsparks



Series: MMOM 2014 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Mention of Bondage, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startwithsparks/pseuds/startwithsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While digging around in Coulson's personal computer, Skye finds his porn stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

The most difficult thing about living on a plane, as far as Skye was concerned, was the endless stretches of boredom between assignments. At least when they were on a case, she had something to do with her hands - research that needed to be done, information that needed to be found, things that only she could do. It kept her busy and, as she had found out early on in her life, keeping busy kept her out of trouble. It was when she got that aimless tension in her muscles and nothing to occupy her mind that bad things happened.

She had already trudged through the SHIELD handbook, read all the manuals she could find on how the plane worked - though she only understood about seventy percent of what she read, the knowledge had already come in handy once - and had gone so far as to start skimming her way through Ward's suggested reading list, which was the exact opposite of fun. But then, Skye may have had a less than conventional idea of fun in the first place. She didn't have the attention span for sitting around watching movies or whatever else the rest of the team did in their downtime, and there was only so many hours a day she could willingly submit herself to getting her ass handed to her by Ward during training. She hadn't had much choice when she still had her internet nanny locked around her wrist, but now that she was free of those restrictions she was free to go back to doing what she did best, and what she enjoyed most.

It was like a puzzle that she could never completely solve, not if she had all the time in the world, there would still be information out there that she hadn't found yet. It was equal parts exhilarating and frustrating, but it was what she lived for. Writing code came as easy to her as breathing anymore, knowing that it was possible to do just about anything she wanted to do with just the tips of her fingers. It was powerful. It had gotten her onto this plane and had found her the family that she never thought she'd find, even if it didn't come in the way she'd expected it to.

But it wasn't like she was just barging through every locked door that she found. There were some rules that she had made for herself, if only because she felt even more intent on living by a set of standards that made her into a better person. She had already hacked SHIELD twice by the time she first stepped foot on the plane and it would have been easy for her to dig up information on all of her teammates to better know who she was dealing with and what kind of secrets lay hidden in their pasts, and while she might not have hesitated to do so in the past, a lot in her had changed since she got here. The most she felt comfortable doing now, without straying into _huge unforgivable breech of trust_ territory was working her way through the Bus' wireless network to peek into everyone's personal computers.

Most of what she found was fairly run of the mill. Ward didn't seem to use his tablet for anything other than reading and keeping a schedule of his workouts and notes on Skye's progress, complete with entirely unnecessary commentary. She wasn't even sure May _had_ a personal computer of any kind, at least she hadn't been able to find one on the system. Simmons' laptop was full of music and old movies, and she still regularly read all the publications coming out of the Academy as well as papers that had been published by previous instructors. Fitz played a lot of video games and spent a significant amount of time on science and tech blogs, and was either a secret conspiracy theorist or objectively gathering some kind of data on what those sorts of people were saying about increasingly strange world events. The only one who surprised her, though she wasn't sure she could be surprised if she honestly had no idea what to expect, was Coulson.

Going into it, she was half expecting to have to battle her way through layers and layers of security just to get in. That wasn't the case. She was sure there were secrets filed away on another computer somewhere, Coulson seemed the type to compartmentalize like that, but there wasn't anything on his office computer that would even suggest he might be a SHIELD agent at all. Like Fitz, he logged a lot of hours playing video games, and he had stacks of books and movies and music. His love for the classics spilled over into that as well, from classic European literature to scores of classic rock and jazz albums. She may have transferred a few of those albums to her own computer and smiled when she skimmed past titles of books that she had hoarded as a teenager, and made a note to herself to look up all the movies she had never heard of before, and watch them. But the further she dug through impeccably-organized folders and subfolders, the more interesting things became.

The first thing she found that really surprised her was an enormous Captain America collection. Not only were there scans and saved pages of newspaper articles, but it seemed that Coulson had every single issue of the original comic books, scanned and filed for posterity. It was pretty adorable the way he was so obviously a fan and another thing they shared in common. Skye hadn't grown up idolizing super heroes, but as soon as they came out into the open, she made it her priority to know everything she could. There was just something about Captain America that resonated with her, and maybe it was the same thing that resonated with Coulson: he always did the _right_ thing, even if it wasn't always a _good_ thing. She could see why Coulson liked him so much, the symbol of everything that SHIELD was supposed to be, that maybe it hadn't lived up to so much in recent years.

Just beyond that, a few steps deeper and hidden behind what was probably really clever security measures, was something that Skye hadn't even considered she might find. There was porn on Fitz's laptop, sure, and Skye knew there was plenty of it on hers as well, but there was something really strange about clicking on a folder and suddenly uncovering a seriously impressive array of what had to be the most well-organized collection of porn she had ever seen in her life. The image of Coulson actually watching anything in the adult genre sort of dumbfounded her for a moment, until the shock wore off and she remembered the way he'd smirked when she asked him what went down with Commandant Reyes. It wasn't surprising then, when she started going through the folders, that the vast majority of what she found seemed to follow a common theme.

There were a lot of long-legged dark-haired women, some that she recognized and others that she'd never heard of before. The few videos that she found were mostly solo or the occasional girl-on-girl pair, all very tasteful, and some of which Skye had to admit was also really pretty. There was a touch of light bondage here and there, blindfolds and silk ties, with women on both the giving and the receiving end. Most notably, Skye found the biggest subfolder of the bunch was one on Dita von Teese, which might have raised an eyebrow if Skye didn't have a few of those pictures in her own collection as well. She appreciated a woman who looked like she could kill a man with a pair of heels and not even smudge her lipstick, and from the looks of it Coulson did too.

It wasn't just women in there either, there were plenty of subfolders with clean-cut all-American guys, which considering what she had been looking at before she stumbled onto Coulson stash, made her grin like she'd just learned a secret no one else could even imagine. Without a doubt, the man had a type. But Skye was in too deep now to be shocked by much of anything, so the minor revelation that Coulson might like guys too seemed like the least surprising thing in there. There was definitely something about Coulson that suggested he wasn't quite as straight-laced as he liked to pretend he was, something in the way he smirked and how he was completely unmoved whenever she and Simmons had a little too much to drink and started in on trying to make Fitz blush. Whatever it was, she liked it.

Skye transferred a few more files to her own computer before she backtracked her way out of his computer again, making sure there was no sign she had ever been there. She was going to have to take a close look at some of this, clearly for research. Though the idea of getting off to something that Coulson had done the same with was an intriguing idea as well.


End file.
